


Ingenious

by theuglytomatoplant



Series: Simplicity [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Lila Rossi Lies, Mentioned Lila Rossi, Smart Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, again really don't, don't take this seriously, no really don't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theuglytomatoplant/pseuds/theuglytomatoplant
Summary: In which Marinette finds a unique solution to all of the akumas she keeps attracting.
Series: Simplicity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039757
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	Ingenious

It was yet another rough day. Lila, as usual, had lied no less than twenty times throughout the day. Most of the lies, as usual, were poised against Marinette. Marinette, as usual, had gone home feeling rather exhausted by the end of the day.  
No sooner had Marinette sat down on her bed when the familiar sound of an akuma flapping its wings reached her ears. With a sigh, she sat up to watch the black butterfly lazily make its way into her room.  
“Welcome back,” Marinette murmured cheerily. “It’s nice of you to visit.”  
The akuma circled around inside her room for a moment before making a beeline to Marinette.  
The girl sighed and reached inside her purse.  
When the akuma was only a few inches away from her, Marinette unveiled her secret weapon. She pulled a strand of flypaper out of her purse and whipped it at the akuma. It got stuck right away, helpless to do anything except weakly flutter its wings.  
Once that was taken care of, Marinette climbed out onto her balcony. She hung the flypaper and its victim up before heading back inside.  
After that, Marinette walked out her house, down the street, until she found an abandoned alleyway.  
“Tikki, spots on!”  
Ladybug bounded over the street, landing on her balcony. She grinned as she laid eyes on the akuma once more. “Aww, Marinette’s left me a present again!” she happily exclaimed.  
Ladybug pulled out her yo-yo and snatched the akuma right up. A moment later, she released the purified butterfly into the sky.  
“Bye-bye, little butterfly!”  
With that done, Ladybug left. Now she could focus on her actual problems.


End file.
